The Time Turner
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Harry can't take everything anymore and so he decided to use a time turner in order to go back in time ad make sure Voldy wouldn't exist. Paused/Abandoned
1. Prologue: Turning Things Around

The Time Turner 

**Prologue: Turning Things Around**

He was holding it, he was ready. Harry Potter is ready to use the time turner to change everything. He was afraid to battle Voldemort he was afraid that Voldemort might kill his beloved friends. He has set his mind with this plan and no one will ever stop him not even the woman he trully loves.

He prepared to turn the time turner but Hermione came.

"Harry, You cannot do this," She said.

"I have to Hermione, it's the only thing I can do" He looked at her.

"No, there are other things that you can do" Hermione's eyes are filled with tears of fear.

"But all of these are too depressing its killing me! I can't do this by myself" He replied.

"WE are here for you Harry, you are not alone. Are you not happy with us? Your friends?" She stood in front of him.

"I am, Hermione but I will be happier if my parents will be alive and the only thing that will happened is when I will go back into the past and make sure Voldemort wouldn't be alive" He answered.

"But if Voldemort wouldn't exist, do you think you will? Do you think your parents will? Do you think _I_ will? Do you think if we do exist we will be friends or will I be a witch?" Hermione said.

Silence ensued.

"Do you think I'll ever fell in love with the man standing before me right now?" She said.

"Hermione…" He looked at her.

"Yes, Harry, I love you" She said.

"Hermione, I love you too" They landed a soft kiss.

"But I really have to do this" He said.

"But what about us?" Harry hated to leave her.

"Its destiny that brought us here together, you don't know, I don't know, maybe its destiny that will bring us back again." He gave her something. "Take this, maybe its useful to for the both of us" It was a pendant in a form of a snitch, the other half belonged to him while the other belonged to Hermione.

With one, more last kiss and goodbye, Harry used the time turner. He traveled through time and reached the time where Merope, Malvolo, and Morfin were alived. Harry opened the door of the Gaunt residence.

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?" _Malvolo hissed.

"_I have come here to give you a warning!" _Harry replied in parsletongue. Malvolio was impressed knowing that he can speak parsletongue too.

Harry told him about Merope falling in love with a Tom Riddle and she planned to supply him with love potion. After that, Malvolo locked Merope in a small cellar. Harry left without any prior notice.

Harry was able to go back to the present.

"Harry! Y-you're back!" The bloodshot-eyed Hermione said.

"But not for long…I am going to miss you, that is if we still remember each other" He hugged her.

"I know somehow we will and its destiny who will do that for us" She replied.

In a slight moment everything felt weird, Harry and Hermione are tearing apart from each other. Everything is about to change.

**A/N: Hope you loved it!!! READ & REVIEW!!!**


	2. I Am Not Talking To You Again

**The Time Turner**

**Chapter One- I Am Not Talking To You Again**

"Oi, mate! Wake Up!" Harry Potter's best friend, Draco Malfoy, said. He is a member of a family who has been in Slytherin for many years but unfortunately, he is in Gryffindor.

Harry woke up; he was not listening to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again. He did something to his messy jet-black hair, which made it look messier and winked at a girl a few seats away from him. The girl did nothing but rolled her eyes.

After the bell rang, Harry and the gang, which comprises of Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finiggan, ran to the beech tree and hanged out.

Harry looked at his marauder's map and saw someone approaching. Quickly he took a chocolate frog and left it 12 feet away from him.

"Watch and observe" Harry whispered to his friends.

"Hey look! Chocolate Frog…I better get this and eat…what a waste leaving it here" A red-haired boy named Ronald Weasley said.

After he ate the chocolate, Ron turned violet and started choking. Harry, Seamus, Draco, and Neville stood in front of him and laughed like mad. A bushy brown-haired girl pushed them away and did some spells. Ron was right away restored.

"What did you do?" Hermione, the bushy brown-haired girl, interrogated.

"Nothing" Harry replied.

"Nothing? You almost choked him to death!!" She shouted.

"It's his fault why he's such a pig and eats everything that he sees on his way," He answered.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED AN INNOCENT PERSON WHO DID NOTHING TO YOU!" She glared at him.

"Why'd you care anyway? Do you like that weasel?" He asked.

"NO"

"Or maybe she just wants you to stay out of trouble" Draco added.

"Is that so?" He looked at her.

"You have done too much trouble it could expel you and you've been torturing Ron for 5 years, aren't you tired of that?" She said.

"Seriously Granger, You really dig me don't you?" He walked nearer to her.

The other students who were looking at them, howled.

"Stop assuming, Potter, you aren't everything" She took a step to the back as Harry went closer.

"Don't deny it, Granger" They were so close already.

"I am not denying" She tried to push him away.

He gave her a kiss.

Everyone looked like they were petrified. Harry grinned at Hermione.

"You're ridiculous!" She ran away, tears went out of her eyes.

At first, Harry felt nothing but then he felt guilty of what he had done. He just stood there as he watches Hermione run away but an urge of running after her came to him. It is like he wanted her more.

"Hey, Let's go, its time for lunch" Draco said.

Hermione did not go to the Great Hall for lunch, she felt insulted to what Potter had done. She went out of the girls' lavatory and met him.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"There's nothing to talk about" She replied.

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Leave me alone"

"Please just forgive me"

"I said leave me alone!"

"Do you want to go out and have a date with me this Saturday?"

"Leave me alone!!"

"Leave her alone, mate!" Ron came.

"Shove off, weasel!" Harry pointed his wand.

"What are you trying to do" Ron asked.

"This is what I am trying to do…_Langlock!!!_" Ron's tongue was glued on the top of his mouth.

"Stop that!" Hermione shouted.

"I will if _you_ _will _have a date with me" He looked at her.

"No" She replied.

"Well then he stays like this forever" He said.

"Who cares? I'm not the one who's going to be in detention all the time or maybe expelled" She answered.

"Well then…FINE!" Harry walked out.

"I'm not going to talk to you again, Potter!" Hermione shouted.

A/N: sorry if it's crappy and short…I'll try my best to make it longer and better in the upcoming chapters…R&R!


	3. Bored

**A/N: I wrote this when I was really bored/sleepy…. Can you count how many times I wrote bored/boring/boredom???? Hope you enjoyed this boring/stupid chapter….**

**The Time Turner**

**Chapter Two-Bored**

It was really boring and there was nothing to do but listen to another BORING History of Magic lesson. Harry Potter was staring at the dull colour of the blackboard in front of him, doing nothing, but just staring. He started scribbling stuff in his parchment like 'history of magic sucks!' 'Gryffindor Rules' 'Weasley stinks like a weasel' 'I'm so bored I could die!' and other sorts of nonsense.

Soon he got bored of what he was doing and stared at the board again. Their teacher left for a while to get something. Harry talked to the person sitting in front of him.

"Hi there, Granger…what's up?"

There was no reply.

"I said HI!!! Can't you hear me?"

Still no answer.

"Are you deaf?"

Then again, there was no answer. Harry gave up and decided to talk to his seatmate, Draco, but he was taking a nap.

"You know I used to own a frog before when I was 7 years old" Neville started talking to him.

"You own a frog right now, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about Trevor…did I mention that my old frog's name is Turtle?"

"No…I think that name is stupid"

" Do you know what happened to it?"

"Let me guess…it got bored and sick being your pet and so it ran away? Or maybe it killed itself out of boredom?"

"Nope…I accidentally sat on it and after that me gran' bought me a talking parrot"

"And the it got bored talking to you?"

"No, I accidentally fed it with a large chunk of pineapple and eventually it choked to death"

"Can you stop talking to me about your boring adventures with your stupid ex-pets?" The really bored Harry said.

_Bored…so bored…really really bored…_ Harry said to himself.

"OI Granger, I'm bored…" He started talking to her but Hermione ignored him.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

She didn't answer again.

"EARTH TO GRANGER…POTTER'S TALKING TO YOU!!!" He started to shout. All the bored people who took a nap woke up and looked at him AND went back to sleep after five minutes.

Because she was ignoring and not listening to him, Harry started throwing her as many paper balls as he could make.

Finally, Hermione faced him. "Stop that you bored git or else!"

"Finally!!! You're talking to me! I thought you'll never talk to me"

"I'm not talking to you…I was just—I was just telling you to stop annoying me"

"You're talking to ME right NOW!!"

"Whatever…just shut up"

"I am not shutting up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Want to talk about something, Granger?"

"No, I'd rather talk to myself"

"People will just think you're crazy"

"Are you really desperate to talk to me?"

"Nope…I'm just really bored…and you're fun to talk with"

"Did we ever have a real conversation?"

"Yes"

"When? I don't remember myself having conversations with you"

"Let see…um…we're having a conversation right now and sometimes in my dreams we talk"

"You're crazy, Potter"

"I'm not crazy…I'm just bored…what's wrong with me talking to you anyway?"

"Well, um, you're boring"

"Oh really? You don't look like bored to me"

Their teacher came and dismissed the class right away.

"Granger! Wait up!"

"I'll never wait for you" She stopped walking.

"Then why'd you stop walking if you're not waiting for me?"

"I—I---ugh! I hate you!!!!" She hurriedly walked away.

**A/N: And that's the end of another chapter created out of boredom….READ & REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. No Date No Entry

**The Time Turner**

**Chapter Three- No Date No Entry**

"Good Morning students!" McGonagall greeted.

"Good Morning Professor McGonagall" They muffled.

"I am glad everyone's here. All of you will have a project and it will be by partners" She drew a small velvet pouch from her table.

"Now, I will be picking two names" She waved her wand.

After twenty minutes of calling,

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger._

"What?!" Hermione jumped from her seat. Harry grinned at her. She approached Professor McGonagall's table.

"Can I change my partner?" She asked.

"And what is your reason, Ms. Granger?" the Professor said.

"My Partner's a male pig chauvinist" she replied.

"So not" Harry cut in.

"I'm disappointed with your reaction, Ms. Granger. My decision is already final. Your partner will be Mr. Potter" She gave the students the remaining time to come up with an idea for their project presentation.

"Hello Partner" Harry sat on her table. Hermione completely ignored him and rolled her eyes. "What's our project plan?"

"I'm going to turn you into a frog in front of everyone" Hermione replied.

"Then you'll snog me?" He moved his face closer to hers.

"Eeww…no way! I will never do that. NEVER!" She moved her chair backwards to stay away from him. "Besides, I'd rather snog a real frog"

At the end of the class, everyone was able to come up with their plan. Well, except for Harry and Hermione. He kept on teasing her and she kept on ignoring him.

"What's up?" Hermione sat with Lavender, her best friend, in the Great Hall.

"Not much but I'm excited for Valentine's Day. It's two weeks from now" Lavender was turning red from excitement.

"Okay?" Hermione didn't care.

"The only reason why you don't care is that you don't have a boyfriend" Lavender's was Seamus.

"That's because I don't care if I have a boyfriend or not" She replied.

"Why can't you just have a date with Harry Potter. I mean, he's _hot _you know. And he's been liking you for like forever. You'll be dateless on the 14th," Lavender told her.

"Hot? He's so not! How dare you say that when you already have a boyfriend and I really don't care if I'm dateless or not"

"Whatever, you're just being stubborn" Lavender turned around; Parvati sat with them.

"Hey girls! I've got news!" She was wearing a big smile. "We're having this Valentine's Day dance"

"Wicked! I could wear the dress I bought!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Only people with dates can join," Parvati added.

"Haha" Lavender stuck out her tongue to Hermione.

"The only reason you don't have dates is because you're just too picky" Parvati commented.

"It's only that idiot Potter who's always asking me and he's not my type"

"How come? You say his name when you're asleep?" Parvati asked.

"I-"

"Busted!" Lavender shouted. "I know you like him"

"I was pissed at him in that dream and it was only once" Hermione spoke.

"Really?" Both girls raised an eyebrow.

"Hello ladies" Harry sat opposite of Hermione's direction. "Hello Hermione"

"Hi Harry" Lavender and Parvati said in unison. They giggled and whispered something to each other. Seconds later they left the table.

"Want to go with me to the dance on V-day?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. In your dreams" She followed her friends.

That night, Ron was in the common room, trying to pluck up courage. She was there near the fire, writing on he parchment. He slowly moved towards her.

"H-Hermione…" He started. She faced him; he was shaking. " Do you want to be my date on the dance?"

She was smiling now. "I think that'll be cool"

"Thanks" He flushed and went in the boy's dormitory.

Another boy went in. It was Harry. It was strange; he usually was noisy in going in the common room along with his friends. But it was different. He was passive and alone. He stopped and looked at her. His face was serious, really serious. He looked gloomy. Their eyes met for a while and she could see through his eyes that something was wrong. He slightly glared at her and left.

The next day, Hermione received bad news. Ron was in the Hospital Wing because someone had mixed a potion in his morning pumpkin juice. It would take weeks for him to restore, for the potion was a strong sleeping potion.

"What did you do?" She scolded Harry.

"What?"

"Don't deny it. I know you poisoned Ron!" She shouted.

"I didn't poison him. It was only a dreamless sleeping potion," He answered.

"So? Because of you I don't have a date anymore! I hate you! You're totally unfair!"

"You're wrong," He reprimanded. "You're the one that's being unfair. I was the one who asked you first and then you turned me down and choose that weasel instead!"

"So? What's wrong with that? I could choose anyone to be my partner" She spat.

Harry shook his head. He looked really hurt. "If only you knew how it feels like"

He left.

It felt weird. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere. Could that be a new Harry James Potter? Hermione was bewildered by his new actions. Was it just one of his antics to annoy her? Or was it really real? Hermione shrugged to herself. She couldn't forget the look on his face.


End file.
